Julie Black the First Year
by DramioneandDrarry
Summary: Julie has grown up in an orphanage for 11 years. When a red-haired man agrees to be her foster parent Julie learns there's more to her life than what she was told at the orphanage
1. Chapter 1

H.P. Fan fiction

"July 30 I have been living in this orphanage for my whole life. The physical abuse from the other orphans have been rough but ever since I turned 8 I noticed that weird things happen when I get really mad or scared. I am going to turn 11 tomorrow so I have to get adopted someday. I wonder what they are going to do to me if I don't get adopted and that scares me a lot." I, Julie Black put down my notebook that I was writing in and looked up at all the girls staring at me.

"Black why do you carry around that notebook of yours?" One of the meanest girls asked in a teasing sort of way. Then another one of the girls stole my notebook from me and was holding it high above my head while another girl started punching me in the stomach.

"Hey leave Julie alone!" My best friend Nick Rich shouted. The girls turned towards him, I was on the ground.

"Oh! Does Nick have a crush on Black?" The girl said making kissing faces at Nick. Nick's face went red. I managed to get up. I was furious. Then everything started falling off the shelves, and the lights started flickering. Nick looked scared because he had never seen this. The girls ran but Nick came towards me his chocolate colored hair was flying all over the place. Then Nick touched my shoulder and everything fell to the ground. Nick pulled me into a hug. My black curly hair was all over my face

"Julie don't scare me like that again." Nick said as I put my head on his shoulder. Nick picked up my notebook and handed it to me. Then a man who looked very, very old walked in.

The man entered.

"Julie Sirius Black?" The man asked. I nodded. Nick looked intrigued. The man sat both me and Nick down.

"Who are you?" Nick and I asked at the same time. The man simply chuckled.

"Guess I should have started with that. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I work at a school for children like you Julie." Albus Dumbledore said smiling at me.

"You mean nutcases?" I asked with a bitter tone.

"Julie you are not a nutcase. You are a witch, as you are a wizard mister Rich." Nick looked quite taken back. I stared at Dumbledore with a surprised look on my face.

"Dumbledore you must be joking?" I said still looking at Dumbledore.

"Julie and Nick you both have magical blood in you and you will find out how at Hogwarts. Now have a good summer." Dumbledore said right before leaving. Then the caretaker came in with a man with flaming red hair.

"Black, Rich get your bags packed this man has signed papers to be your foster parent." The caretaker spat at Nick and me before leaving us with the man.

"Hello I am Arthur Weasley. Now let's get those bags packed a little bit faster." Mr. Weasley said helping me pack my bags. Then we went into Nick's room and packed his bags. Then the man took us to the lounge and looked around to see if anyone was around.

"Ok now we have to make this quick. I have had this fireplace connected for a very short time so you and nick step into the grate and say in a clear voice 'The Burrow' ok in you go. I'll bring your bags." as Nick and I stepped into the grate and took some powder and shouted The Burrow. Then my world spun and spun around me. Then when it stopped I fell forward as if someone pushed me. I was lying on the ground about to get up when a hand pulled me up.

"Could've had a better landing there." A boy with flaming red hair who looked 13.

"Yea you could have." Another boy said that looked like the other boy's twin. Then a plump woman walked in and saw Nick and me standing in front of the fireplace.

"Oh goodness Aurther didn't tell me you two were coming today." The woman said as she brushed the soot off of Nick then off of me.

"Um excuse me but who are you?" Nick asked after he was done being brushed off.

"Just call me Mrs. Weasley, this is Fred and George" Mrs. Weasley said pointing at the twins

"Oh now where is Ron and Percy? Ron, Percy get down here!" Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs. Two boys with flaming red hair walked down and when they saw me and Nick standing there they looked confused. "This is Ron," Mrs. Weasley said pointing at the smaller boy who looked about mine and Nick's age " This is Percy," then a girl with the same flaming red hair walked in "Oh and this is Ginny. Julie you will share a room with Ginny." Mrs. Weasley finished.

"Mum who are they?" Ron asked.

"I'm Julie Black." I said extending my hand. Ron shook it.

"I'm Nick Rich." Nick said shaking Ron's hand. Then the front door opened and Mr. Weasley walked in.

"Oh I see you've met everyone. Fred, George, Percy, Ron, and Ginny, Nick and Julie will be staying with us until they finish at Hogwarts." Mr. Weasley explained. Ron looked excited.

"I'm starting Hogwarts this year too!" Ron exclaimed. Nick high-fived Ron. Ron and Nick went up to Ron's room. Fred and George came up to me.

"Hello Julie. Would you like some candy?" I hesitated.

"Fred, George you better not be giving her some of those sweets that make you sick!" Mrs. Weasley said pointing a spoon at Fred and George.

"We're not." Fred said with a sly smile on his face. Mrs. Weasley took the bowl of sweets away from Fred and George.

"Hey how would you like to come with us?" George said pulling on my arm. I nodded. Fred and George took me up the stairs and to a room which I suspect is their room. They sat me on one of the beds and sat on the bed opposite of me.

"First year" Fred said.

"A big year." George said.

"Beside the seventh year." Fred said pointing at George.

"Umm why am I here?" I asked looking from Fred to George. I got up and walked out of the room. I walked around the house and found a room with a sign saying 'Ronald' on it. I knocked and Ron answered.

"Come in Julie." Ron said moving out of the way. I walked in and saw posters of people on brooms flying in and out of the posters. Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"Ron you got to get packing for Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasley said pulling out 3 trunks and having multiple pairs of socks fly into each trunk. Then she gave Nick and me boxes.

"They're your Hogwarts robes just pack them into your trunks." Ron said throwing robes and pajamas into his trunk. Nick picked a trunk and started throwing clothes and pajamas into his trunk while I was careful and packed everything neatly. When we were done it was time to go to bed so I walked into Ginny's room and got into the extra bed and fell asleep. I had a dream where this boy with jet black hair and a scar on his forehead was running from a large boy with blonde hair. Then I was awoken by being pushed off my bed by Fred and George.

"Time to wake up Julie." Fred said in a sing-song voice. They walked out so I could get dressed. I pulled on blue jeans with rips in the knees, a tee-shirt that said 'Never say Never'. I pulled my waist length black curly hair into a low ponytail. I walked out and saw that Mr. Weasley was putting all our trunks into the car. I piled into the car with the rest of the Weasleys. Then we were off to Kings Cross Station. Once at Kings Cross I got my trunk onto a trolley. We were walking towards the platform and Mrs. Weasley was complaining about the station being packed with muggles. When we were about to start going onto Platform 9 3/4 when a boy with messy black hair walked up to Mrs. Weasley.

"Excuse me but could you show me-" The boy stopped and pointed at the barrier.

"How to get onto the platform? Oh don't worry its Ron, Julie, and Nick's first time to Hogwarts as well. Now all you have to do is walk straight at the wall. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." Mrs. Weasley explained, then the boy ran at the wall between platform 9 and 10. Then he disappeared. Then Fred, George, Percy, and Ron went through to the platform.

"Ready?" Nick asked me. I nodded. We both ran at the wall and we were on the platform. Mrs. Weasley pushed us onto the train and we took our trunks and tried to find an empty compartment. We found one with the boy who asked Mrs. Weasley about how to get onto the platform.

"Do you mind if we sit here everywhere else is full?" I asked him.

"Not at all." The boy said. Nick and Ron sat across from the boy and I sat next to him. I felt strangely comfortable with him even though I just met him.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron said smiling very wide.

"I'm Nick, Nick Rich." Nick said smiling just as big as Ron.

"And I'm Julie." I said with a small smile.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said. Ron's jaw dropped. Nick and I looked at Ron confused.

"Do you have" Ron lowered his voice to a whisper" the scar?" Harry nodded and lifted up his bangs. Ron looked impressed. Through the entire trip Harry became our friend. When we got off the train we heard a voice.

"Firs' years, firs' years this way." The man shouted over the chatter of students. Nick, Ron, Harry, and I walked over to the man.

"Hey Hagrid." Harry said.

"Hullo Harry." Hagrid said smiling under his matted hair and long beard. All the first years piled onto boats that looked like they could fit four. Nick, Ron, Harry, and me all piled into the same boat.

"About to get yer first look at Hogwarts soon." Hagrid shouted after about 5 minutes. Then when we got to Hogwarts a stern looking woman greeted us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall. Now while you are here your house will be like you family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points. Wait here while we get everything set up." Professor McGonagall explained. Professor McGonagall left and the first years started chattering.

"How do you think we will be sorted?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Nick, Harry and Me said at the same time. Ron laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked Ron.

"Nothing." Ron said between breaths. Then Professor McGonagall came and took us into the great hall to be sorted.

"Now when I call your names you will come up, I will place the sorting hat in your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Abbott, Hannah." Professor McGonagall said. A girl with blonde pigtails came and sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted. The table on the far left roared with applause. Then Hitler, John got made the first Gryffindor.

"Black, Julie." Professor McGonagall said. There was a whisper throughout the hall. I came up to the stool and the hat slid over my head.

"Another Black eh? Where to put you? With the house the rest of your family was in or the house your father was in?" The hat said. 'Not Slytherin. Anything but Slytherin' I thought hoping that I wouldn't be in Slytherin.

"Not Slytherin eh? Ok better be GRYFFINDOR!" The table in the middle of the hall roared with applause. I went and sat down next to Percy.

"Good job Julie." Percy said patting me in the back While Granger, Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor also. Hermione sat down next to me.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said plopping down next to me.

"I'm Julie Black." I said smiling at Hermione.

"Potter, Harry." Professor McGonagall said. Whispers rang throughout the hall. Harry sat on the stool and the hat was talking to itself and then Harry was finally made a Gryffindor. Gryffindor clapped the loudest.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" Fred and George were shouting. Harry sat across from me.

"Good job Harry!" I said giving Harry a high-five. Harry was beaming. Then Nick was getting sorted. The hat was on him for about a minute then the hat declared him a Ravenclaw. Nick plopped down next to a girl with long black hair who looked like she was in her 2nd year.

"Oh too bad Nick isn't in Gryffindor." Ron said. I looked over at the Ravenclaw table Nick was chattering away with the girl with long black hair. Then the headmaster got up and stood before the school.

"Students I have some prior to term announcements..." The headmaster's speech trailed off and announced that they should go to bed. Percy was showing the first year Gryffindors to the common room. Nick tapped my shoulder.

"Julie this weekend we have to hang out" Nick said before jogging to keep up with the rest of the first year Ravenclaws. I nodded while Harry and Ron were pulling me towards the rest of the first year Gryffindor. Once in the common room Harry, Ron, and me stopped in the doorway. The room was decked out in red. Harry and Ron walked up the staircase that leads to the boys' dormitory and I walked to the girls' dormitory. I fell asleep and it felt like I was asleep for about 2 minutes when I was being shaken awake by Hermione.

"Get up! Get up! We have our first day of classes today!" Hermione said excitedly. I glared at her and looked at the clock beside my bed.

"Hermione Its 5:30 in the morning. I'm going back to sleep." I said right before lying back down and putting the pillow over my head." I heard Hermione go back to her bed. Once everything was quiet and I was sure Hermione was asleep I walked down into the common room. I pulled out a piece of parchment and I started writing a letter.

Dear Mrs. Weasley,

I have become a Gryffindor. Nick is a Ravenclaw. Harry and Ron are also Gryffindors. I wonder what our schedules will be like. Any advice about school.

Sincerely,

Julie

I folded up the letter and wrote Mrs. Weasley's name on it. Then I walked out the common room door and walked to the owlrey. I called down Hedwig hoping that Harry wouldn't mind. She stuck out her leg and I tied it on her then she took off. I walked to the Gryffindor common room only to find Harry and Ron sitting on the couch. I cleared my throat to make my presence clear. Ron turned around shocked.

"Blimey Julie. Where did you go?" Ron asked getting up and noticing that I was already in my Hogwarts robes.

"I went to the owlrey to send a letter." I said brushing some straw off my shoulder. Harry and Ron shrugged. Then the three of us went to breakfast. Professor McGonagall was handing out schedules for classes. Harry, Ron, and I looked at our schedules.

"Julie. You got the same schedule as me and Harry!" Ron exclaimed. Harry, Ron, and I high-fived. Then an owl came and landed in front of Ron. Ron took the letter and read it.

"I guess Bill's pretty happy about me becoming a Gryffindor." Ron said pocketing the letter. Ron was in a particularly good mood the whole way to Charms. Once we walked in the Charms classroom a small man introduced himself as Professor Flitwick.

"Today's lesson we will learn about one of the simplest charms. This charm is levitation. The charms which make things fly." Professor Flitwick squeaked. Then the class got separated into pairs. Ron got paired with Hermione, Harry got paired with Seamus Finnegan, and I got paired with Nick. Ron's good mood seems to have gone away the minute he was paired up with Hermione.

"Now the incantation is Windgardem Leviosa. Get to work." Professor Flitwick said waving his hands. Nick was staring at me while I was staring at Harry.

"Julie!" Nick said snapping his fingers in front of my face. I turned around.

"What?" I asked with a stupid look on my face. Nick sniggered. Then there was a big explosion behind me. I turned around and saw Seamus with most of his hair singed and his face covered in black soot. Harry said that he thought that Seamus is going to need another feather. I turned around to face Nick.

"Nick try this charm." I said pointing to his feather. Nick waved his wand.

"Windgardem Leviosa." Nick said saying the incantation wrong. I shook my head.

"Nick your saying it wrong. It's Windg-ar-dem Levi-o-sa." I said sounding an awful lot like Hermione who was criticizing Ron on his pronunciation of the incantation. Nick and I both said the incantation. Nick couldn't get his feather in the air to save his life. The only people who got the charm right were Hermione and I. After class I took Nick's schedule and found out that I only have Charms and Potions with him. While Harry, Ron, and I were walking to class Ron was making fun of Hermione. Ron fell forward slightly and I saw Hermione walking fast ahead of Ron, Harry, and I.

"I think she heard you." Harry said stating the obvious. I looked at Harry as if saying 'isn't it obvious'. Ron didn't talk the rest of the way to Herbology. Once in the greenhouses a plump woman walked out.

"Good morning class. I'm Professor Sprout. Now today we will be repotting venomous tentacula bulbs. Now be warned that these bulbs have a tendency to bite so put on your protective gloves. Get to work!" Professor Sprout said happily. Harry, Ron, and I were standing next to each other while we were repotting venomous tentacula bulbs.

"Julie. You know what just from watching the way Nick is when he is around you. It makes me think that maybe he likes you." Harry said not looking up from his work.

"Harry that's silly. Nick and I are just friends." I said shaking my head. Ron was looking at me with a surprised look.

"Julie you are obviously not paying attention to the way Nick stares at you." Ron said looking at me. I looked at Ron and patted his shoulder. Then the bell rang that signaled the end of class. We all filed out in a single line. Then on our way to Potions Nick caught up with us. We all talked about potions until we reached the dungeon doors to the potions room. Then a man with greasy black shoulder length hair stalked into the room. He was dressed in all black. He introduced himself as Professor Snape. He looked at Harry and me.

"Potter our new celebrity. Tell me what is the difference of monkshood and Wolfe bane?" Professor Snape said a sinister smile curled on his face.

"I don't know." Harry said in barely a whisper. Snape's wicked smile widened.

"Pity, clearly fame isn't everything." Snape said turning to the rest of the class. The rest of the class went on very hard because Snape kept asking both Harry and me questions that should be for older students. After class we had the rest of the afternoon to ourselves. It was very nice outside so we hung out around a tree next to the lake. Then a barn owl came towards us. I held out my arm and took the letter off its leg. It was addressed to all of us. In scraggly hand-writing it said:

Dear Julie, Ron, Harry, and Nick

I would like it for all of you to come to my hut on Friday to tell me all about your first week.

Hagrid

I read the note and gave it to Harry to read.

"Do you think that we should go?" Nick asked after reading the note.

"Yea we should. I mean its Hagrid." Harry said. Then we all agreed and wrote on the note that we would be there after classes. Then we tied the letter on the owls' leg and it took off. Then we went to dinner. After Nick left and joined the same girl he sat with during breakfast and the welcoming feast. Harry and Ron sat on both sides of me. Fred, George, and Lee Jordan (a friend of Fred and George's) sat across from me.

"Julie how did you like your first night at Hogwarts?" Fred asked. I told them about my first night and they were just sitting there smiling. An owl came towards me. I recognized him as Errol the family owl. He landed with a crash on the table. Ron took the letter from the owls' leg. Errol recovered quickly and took off.

"Julie it's for you." Ron said handing me the envelope. I opened the letter and read the letter from Mrs. Weasley.

_Dear Julie,_

_School is easy as long as you listen to the teachers and respect the rules. I'm glad you're in Gryffindor and so is Aurthur. Watch out for Fred and George. Make sure they don't get into any serious trouble. Tell Ron we're happy for him as well. Percy better not is abusing his prefect position._

_With Love,_

_Mrs. Weasley_

I looked at the letter then looked at Fred and George. They were talking to Lee.

"Ron your mum is happy you're in Gryffindor. Percy don't abuse your prefect position." I told Ron and Percy. Ron nodded and Percy looked at me like I was crazy. Ron, Harry, and I got up only to run into Professor McGonagall.

"Your schedules." She said handing each of us a piece of papers. We each looked at our schedules and saw that we had all the same classes.

"Harry look we all have Charms together. With the Ravenclaws." I said smiling very big. Nick came up behind me but put his finger to his lips to tell Ron and Harry not to say anything. Then he hugged me from behind. I jumped. It scared me really bad.

"Julie we have Charms together." Nick said showing me his schedule.

"How did you know I have Charms today?" I said teasing.

"Cho told me that all first years have classes with their houses."

"Oh well Percy told me that last night, and is Cho the girl you were sitting with last night? Are we going to see her in class?"

"Yes Cho is the girl I sat with last night and this morning, and no she isn't going to be in our classes because she's a second year. Seriously Jules don't you listen. It's like sometimes stuff comes in one ear and comes out the other." Nick said before walking out of the Great Hall. I stood there perplexed.

"What was it the hat said about Ravenclaws again?" I asked Ron.

"It was mostly that they were smart, clever, and mostly that they were total brainiacs." Ron said as if it were the most boring thing in the world. I shrugged and the three of us walked to our dormitories to grab our bags and went to our first class. On our way Harry and Ron managed to get us lost about 20 times before we finally got to Charms.

"Oh! You three are here. Now what are your names?" Professor Flitwick asked the three of us. We said our names and Professor Flitwick paired up Harry and Ron and I got to be with Nick.

"Hey Julie." Nick said as I sat down next to him.

"Hey Nick." I said still mad about what he had said this morning in the Great Hall.

"Now don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing in the beginning of class the 'swish and flick'. Let's do the movement." Everyone copied Professor Flitwick. I noticed that Ron and Harry were completely lost, but I was perfectly caught up just from what Professor Flitwick just said, and reading A Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 when I bought it. Hermione was behind me next to Ron.

"You're saying it wrong Ronald. It's Levi-o-sa not Leviosa. You have to make the 'o' nice and long." I heard Hermione say to Ron from behind me.

"Well if you're so smart you do it." Ron said back to Hermione. By this time I had stopped trying to levitate my feather and turned around to watch. Hermione nodded and rolled up her sleeves.

"Windgardium Leviosa." Hermione said and her feather instantly started levitating. Everyone stopped and turned around also.

"See everyone. Ms. Grangers has done it." Let's just say Ron wasn't in a very good mood the rest of the class. Once class was over we headed over to Transfiguration. Again Ron and Harry managed to get us lost about 10 times this time. Once we walked into the classroom we saw that McGonagall went there.

"Oh made it. Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron said as we walked in. The tabby cat that was sitting on the desk jumped and turned into a stern looking woman.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron said staring at McGonagall.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. Now should I transfigure yourself, Ms. Black, and Mr. Potter into a pocket watch, or perhaps a map I trust you don't need one to find your seats?" Professor McGonagall said before we got into our seats. We spent the class trying to turn a match into a needle. Hermione telling me what I was doing wrong. That got rather annoying after a while. After that class we had potions. Professor Snape told us that most of us would not understand this class. We made a simple sleeping potion. I found this rather easy. Professor Snape gave me a zero for trying to copy off of another student (Which I didn't). After that we had the rest of the day off. Nick met up with the rest of us when Harry, Ron, and I were going to our common room.

"Sorry Nick. We're going to our common room." I said as Nick walked up to us. Nick looked disappointed as we walked to his common room. When we walked into the common room Fred walked up to the three of us.

"Hey Julie." Fred said while putting his arm around my shoulders and steering me to George and Lee Jordan. Sitting me between him and George and Lee was sitting on the armchair next to the sofa. Harry and Ron started to walk up to the boys' dormitory but Lee stood up walked over to them and steered them into the armchair on the other side of the sofa I was sitting on.

"How was your first day Julie?" Fred asked.

"Well Ron got told everything he was doing wrong in Charms by Hermione, and Professor Snape really seems to hate Harry and me." I told the three third years.

"Snape hates anyone except for his Slytherins, and about Hermione I don't know." George said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"She was all its levi-o-sa not leviosa. She's a nightmare no wonder she doesn't have any friends" Ron said mocking Hermione. Hermione walked in when Ron said that and ran up the staircase to the girl's dormitory.

"What's wrong with her?" George asked looking at the staircase Hermione disappeared up.

"I think she heard you Ron." Harry said also looking at the staircase. Ron shrugged. Seamus Finnegan walked in and walked up the staircase to the boy's dormitory. Ron and Harry got up and walked to the boy's dormitory. I then got up and walked to the girl's dormitory. I walked in and Hermione was lying faced-down on her bed. I heard her sobbing into her pillow. I walked up to her and sat down on her bed and petted her head. Hermione jumped and sat up.

"Julie! I didn't see you there." Hermione said her eyes puffy and red.

"Hermione was this about what Ron said? Is this why you're crying?" I asked very concerned. Hermione looked at me and nodded her head. I got up from her bed and started to the door. Hermione jumped from her bed and grabbed my arm.

"Julie don't tell Ron that this got to me. I-I-I don't want him to know." Hermione said looking around the room as if Ron were to pop out of the wall. I nodded and grabbed her wrist.

"Hermione you need to talk to Ron. Meanwhile I need to talk to Harry." I said looking towards the door. Hermione shook her head. I shrugged and walked out the door. Ron and Harry were waiting for me at the foot of the stairs.

"Julie lets go remember Malfoy challenged Harry to a wizards duel." Ron said when I walked up to them.

"You can't leave. It's almost midnight. You will get Gryffindor into trouble." Hermione said from behind us. Ron tried to wave her off but she kept following us. Telling us that it was wrong to sneak out in the middle of the night. When we were walking to the trophy room we tripped over Neville. Who was sleeping in the corridors because he couldn't remember the password to the common room after Madame Pomfrey fixed his wrist during flying lessons in which both Harry and I got put on the Gryffindor quidditch team (me a chaser and Harry a seeker). Neville followed us so we didn't become late to the duel. We were standing in the trophy room when we heard something.

"Sniff them out my pretty. Find those students out of bed." Harry and Ron ushered us to the hallway off to the side of the trophy room so Filch couldn't see us. Neville knocked over some trophies causing a loud bang.

"New plan RUN!" I shouted and the 5 of us ran until we thought we were far away enough that Filch couldn't find us. Then we heard wheezing and the sound of footsteps. We saw a door and Ron tried to open it.

"It's locked. We're doomed." Ron said as he tried to open it.

"Oh move over Alohamora." Hermione said and we got into the room. Hermione let out sigh of relief. We didn't notice Ron was pulling on our robes. We all looked at Ron and looked to where he was pointing. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. In front of us was a giant sleeping three headed dog. Ron opened the door and we all ran to our common room. When we got there Hermione was clutching a stich in her side.

"Are you crazy? We could've gotten killed. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed before you three come up with another clever way to get us killed or worse expelled." Hermione said glaring at all of us and went up the stairs.

"She needs to sort out her priorities." Ron said shaking his head. Harry and I nodded. Ron mumbled something about going to bed and disappeared up the stairs. Harry sat on the couch and motioned for me to go sit with him.

"What did you think about that?" Harry said smiling.

"That was extremely scary but it was fun." I said smiling also. Harry nodded. I was glad that the light from the fire was dim because I blushed very hard.

"Well goodnight." Harry said and from the very dim light I saw that he was also blushing. I made a motion as if I was going to hug him but thought better of it. Harry saw the motion and hugged me. I blushed harder. Harry walked up the stairs and I went to bed. I got in my bed and instantly fell asleep. I dreamt that I was flying on a broom and then as fast as I fell asleep I woke up. Hermione was shaking me to wake me up.

"Get up Julie its breakfast time." Hermione said. I instantly got up and rushed to put my robes on so I could get to breakfast. When I got down the stairs Ron and Harry were talking about quidditch. Today was our first match against Ravenclaw. Harry and I had been practicing more than the rest of the team so were ready for this match. Harry, Ron, and I walked to breakfast together. Ron was talking about the quidditch matches Fred and George told him about. When we got to the doors of the Great Hall we saw Nick and a first year Ravenclaw girl walking into the Great Hall. The girl was flirting big time with Nick, flipping her hair, laughing a bit too hard. I felt a great rush of anger towards Nick. Then I noticed that Ron and Harry were almost to the doors to the Great Hall. Catching up to Harry and Ron I saw that Nick was holding hands with that girl. I walked into the hall and Oliver Wood the quidditch captain walked up to us.

"Morning guys. You ready for the match?" Oliver asked both Harry and I. We both nodded. Oliver smiled and walked back to his seat. Harry, Ron, and I sat down. Hermione piled some eggs and bacon on our plates. Hermione has been Harry and Ron's friend since they saved her from a mountain troll on Halloween. I didn't feel hungry and pushed my plate away slightly.

"You both have to eat. You have the match today." Hermione said pushing my plate back to me.

"I'm not hungry." Harry and I said at the same time. Ron shrugged and Hermione looked surprised that I wasn't eating a meal. Professor McGonagall came up to us.

"Black, Potter you need to go out to the quidditch pitch. But first go get your brooms" Professor McGonagall said. Harry and I walked up to our dormitories and grabbed our nimbus 2000's that Professor McGonagall gave us. Then we ran down to the quidditch pitch. The whole team was already there.

"Julie, Harry where were you?" Oliver asked when we walked in. We held up our brooms and Oliver nodded. We got into our uniforms and Oliver gave a speech which Fred and George said that he gave this speech before every match. Oliver glared at them. I chuckled at that. The team assembled and walked out onto the pitch.

"On the Gryffindor team its Wood, Spinnet, Bell, Black, Weasley, Weasley, aaannndddd Potter. On the Ravenclaw team its Newmon, Smith, Jones, Hill, Mackinly, Rich, aaannnddd Chang." Lee commented. My jaw dropped when I saw Nick fly out on his broom. Madame Hooch walked out into the middle of the field with a box under her arm and her broom in the other.

"Now I want a nice clean game." Madame Hooch said. She kicked open the box and two bludgers were released along with the golden snitch which Lee commented on.

"It's Bell-Bell passes to Spinnet-Spinnet passes to Black-Black Passes to Bell-OUCH Bell got hit in the head with a bludger passed by the Ravenclaw's beater Nick Rich." I was getting kind of annoyed by Lee's commentating. Then I saw Harry was hot on the trail of the snitch. Everyone kind of forgot about the game and watched Harry chase the snitch. Harry stood on his broom and almost swallowed the snitch. Gryffindor cheered when Harry caught the snitch (More like swallowed it). The Ravenclaws were complaining that he didn't catch it, he almost swallowed it. Nick walked up to me pretty much fuming.

"Julie you were supposed to help Ravenclaw win. I thought you were my best friend." Nick said almost shouting.

"Yeah I thought so too. Nick I'm a Gryffindor, I can't help Ravenclaw win." I said almost shouting also.

"Fine then I guess I can't be your friend." Nick shouted back at me. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Nick stormed off and I started crying. Harry walked up to me.

"Hey Julie isn't this gre-Julie what's wrong?" Harry said pulling me into a hug.

"N-N-Nick j-just t-told me that I was su-supposed to hel-help Ra-Ravenclaw win th-this quidditch match, and when I told him that I c-couldn't h-he said th-that we c-can't be friends any-anymore." I sobbed into Harry's quidditch robes, and before I knew it I was being hugged by the entire Gryffindor quidditch team. Fred and George we fake crying. That made me laugh very hard. Everyone laughed in fact. Everyone changed back into their clothes and Harry and I met up with Ron and Hermione outside the changing rooms. Harry told Ron and Hermione what had happened after the match Ron pulled me into a hug.

"Julie its fine. Any guy that doesn't want to be your friend because you didn't help his house is an idiot." Ron said petting my black curly hair. Hermione and Harry joined in the hug. We stood there for a couple of minutes before we walked up to Gryffindor tower. By the time we got back to Gryffindor Tower I had completely forgotten about Nick. When Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I walked into Gryffindor Tower a loud cheer met our ears. Harry and I smiled very wide knowing this was for winning the quidditch match. Many people patted mine and Harry's backs as we walked toward the middle of the common room. Harry turned around.

"Julie can I talk to you in a place a little quieter?" Harry asked me. I nodded and we both left the common room and went into a secret passageway a short ways from Gryffindor Tower.

"What did you want to talk about with me Harry?" I asked after Harry and I had sat down and he had sat rather close to me.

"Julie. I like you and I was wondering if you would go out with me." Harry started mumbling after he said my name so it sounded like 'I-you-was-if-go-me'.

"I'm sorry didn't catch that." I said looking straight into his eyes.

"I like you and I was wondering if you would go out with me." Harry said a litter more clearly. I blushed and looked down.

"Yes." I mumbled. Harry looked at me in amazement.

"Yes?" Harry was obviously surprised. I nodded. Harry smiled and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. Harry and I walked back to Gryffindor Tower hand-in-hand. We stopped holding hands when we got to the portrait hole. Harry and I smiled when Ron and Hermione walked up to us.

"Harry, Julie. Where did you go?" Ron and Hermione asked when they got closer to us. We just shook our heads. Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Harry and I said we were going to bed and we went up different staircases. Once I got into bed Hermione walked into the dormitory.

"Julie where did you and Harry go? You two just disappeared after we walked in." Hermione asked me looking at me. I gave her a look as if to say 'it's none of your business'. Then Hermione just shrugged and went to bed. Then the next morning I was really excited because it's Halloween. Classes went on per usual and then at dinner the food was even more awesome then before. I noticed Hermione wasn't as dinner. Parvati told me she had been in the bathroom all afternoon crying. Then Professor Quirrel came running in white as a ghost.

"TROLL. TROLL IN THE DUNGEON. Thought you ought to know." Professor Quirrel shouted before fainting. Everyone started screaming and started to run out of the hall.

"SILENCE!" everyone stopped and looked at him. "Prefects please take your house back to your dormitories. Teachers if you will, follow me to the dungeons." Professor Dumbledore told everyone. Percy started taking all the Gryffindors to the common room when Harry pulled both Ron and me aside.

"What?" Ron asked looking around to see if Percy noticed.

"Hermione. She doesn't know." Harry said. The three of us ran to an empty hall and saw a giant shadow passing up ahead in the corridor. Then we noticed that it walked into a room. Harry and Ron locked it in that room. We started walking away when we heard a high pitched scream. We all stopped dead. Then we ran to the room we locked the troll in and looked at the sign that was next to the door and it said 'girls' bathroom', Harry and Ron both pulled out their wands and forgetting the door was locked walked into the door. Rolling my eyes I unlocked the door and we all walked in. The troll had already destroyed the stalls and was looking for Hermione who was under the sink. Harry caught on to the club when the troll swung it. Then on the neck of the troll Harry stuck his wand up the troll's nose. Then I remembered a spell but not the incantation. Harry was now dangling upside-down with the troll holding on to his foot.

"Ron swish and flick." Both Hermione and I said. Ron was confused at first but then he knew what we were talking about.

"Wingaurdium Leviosa." Ron said and the trolls club flew out of its hand and hit it on its head. The troll dropped Harry and staggered towards Harry, Ron, and me. Then when we backed up a good three feet the troll fell to the ground. Harry pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered with thick greyish-green goo.

"Ewww. Troll bogeys." Harry and I said at the same time. Then the door flew open. In came Professors McGonagall, Snape, Quirrel, and Flitwick. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Explain yourselves, all of you." Professor McGonagall said pointing to me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"It's my fault Professor McGonagall. I went looking for the troll; I've read about them and thought that I could handle it. But I was wrong; if Harry, Ron, and Julie hadn't come I'd probably be dead." Hermione said. I was surprised, Hermione Granger telling a downright lie to a teacher! Ron, Harry and I then nodded to make her story sound more convincing.

"Well Miss Granger I would've expected better of you. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you three 5 points...will be awarded to Gryffindor for sheer dumb luck. Come along now." Professor McGonagall said taking the four of us out. When we got back to the common room Professor McGonagall just left us. Ron and Hermione went up to the dormitories. Harry and I sat on the couch.

"That was fun." I said after about a minute. Harry chuckled.

"Fun? Try freaking scary." Harry said putting his arm around me. I chuckled also. Harry kissed my cheek. I got up.

"Night Harry." I said before kissing his cheek and walking up to my dormitories. When I got there Hermione was already asleep. Earlier I told Ron to get up early but not tell Harry. So at 5 in the morning Ron, Hermione, and me were sitting in the common room. I got up and walked to the boys' dormitory.

~In the boys dormitory~

I walked up to Harry's bed and jumped onto his bed. Harry still didn't wake up. Then I sat on his legs and shook him.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL!" Harry shouted. I smiled.

"Good morning sleepyhead." I said putting my elbows on my knees.

~With Ron and Hermione in the common room (Harry and Julie are still upstairs) ~

"What do you think is taking Julie so long?" Hermione said after about 5 minutes had passed.

"I don't know. Maybe she's having trouble getting him up." Ron said looking at the boys' dormitory.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL!" Came a voice from the boys' dormitory. Ron and Hermione laughed. About 2 minutes later Harry and I came downstairs.

"Morning Harry." Hermione said in a cheery tone.

"Why did Julie come wake me up?" Harry said sleepily.

"Because silly we're going to go on another midnight adventure." I said in just a cheery tone as Hermione. Ron and Hermione looked surprised.

"Another one?" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"Yep. Didn't I tell you?" I said feeling like I've said this before. Ron and Hermione shook their heads.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked right before we got out of the portrait hole. I stopped. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran into me.

"We're going to see Hagrid." I said after some hard thinking. I led the way to Hagrid's hut. When we were almost there we could see the curtains were drawn closed and the chimney was pouring out smoke. We walked up to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. There was a crash inside. Hagrid poked his head out and saw it was us. Then when we got inside I noticed that it was rather hot in here.

"Hagrid what is in that pot over there?" I asked Hagrid. Hagrid looked nervous. Then he went over to the pot and pulled out a black lump of something.

"Hagrid is that what I think it is?" Ron asked looking from the black lump to Hagrid. Hagrid nodded and then the lump started moving. I then realized that it was an egg. Then it cracked and out came something I didn't even know what it was.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid said smiling under his crazy beard. Harry was staring at the thing.

"Hagrid that's a Norwegian Ridgeback." Ron explained looking at the thing that now resembled the dragon. Harry and Ron looked at Hagrid in surprise. I on the other hand was looking around thinking about how Hagrid was going to take care of the dragon while living in this wood and brick hut.

"Hagrid how are you going to take care of a dragon in your hut which might burn down if something gets caught on fire." Hermione said not noticing me staring at the window. Harry noticed though. Harry and I tapped on Hagrid's stomach at the same time. We both pointed at the window and Hagrid looked worried. The boy ran back to the castle. I was hot on his tail. I caught him at the castle doors.

"Were you following us?" I asked shoving him against the wall. I haven't seen the boy's face yet.

"Why would I be following that filthy mudblood and blood traitor? Not to mention Potter and you." the boy's voice told me who he was.

"Malfoy. You go back to your dormitory and you don't tell anyone what you saw or I'll hex you so bad you won't be able to walk on two legs for a good year." I said holding my wand against his throat. Malfoy was whimpering. I laughed at him. Once I let him go he ran towards his dormitory. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran up to me.

"Julie what happened?" Ron asked looking at Malfoy running down the corridor.

"Oh nothing. I just gave him a good talking to and I guess he is terrified of me." I said with a sinister smile. Harry looked at me with a worried look. Hermione gave me a disapproving glare. I smiled and shrugged. We all walked back to our dormitory.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, Black!" I heard mine and Harry's last names loud and clearer than anyone else's. I turned and saw Snape standing with a sly look on his face. He motioned for us to follow him. We followed him all the way to his office. He told us to sit and wait for Professor McGonagall. We waited for only five minutes when we heard Professor McGonagall walk in. Her lips were the thinnest I had seen them so far this year.

"Why were you four out this late at night? You know nothing permits a student to roam the corridors at night. The four of you will receive detention. Off to your dormitories." Professor McGonagall said. We all walked back to our dormitories. Once inside the common room Hermione and Ron walked up to their dormitories.

"That was fun." I said laughing. Harry looked at me in disbelief.

"How do you always find this funny?" Harry said staring at me.

"Hey I'm Julie Sirius Black. I find everything funny." I said laughing. I kissed Harry on the cheek and walked up to my dormitory and instantly fell asleep in my bed. Before I knew it Hermione was shaking me to wake up.

"Hermione we have no school today. Why are you waking me up?" I said hitting her with my pillow. Hermione laughed.

"Julie, Harry is downstairs and he wants you." Hermione said. I jumped out of bed and threw my clothes on. I ran downstairs and saw Harry sitting on the couch. I sneaked up behind him and caught him in a hug. Harry pretended to be scared for my benefit. Both of us laughed.

"I love you Julie." Harry said when I sat down next to him. I was a little taken back.

"I love you too Harry." I said smiling. Harry kissed me passionately. I kissed him back. I heard a gagging sound come from behind me. I turned and saw Ron standing there. I threw the nearest book at him (Which happened to be a very thick hardcover spell book). It hit Ron in a place that no guy wants to be hit. Harry laughed. Ron glared at Harry before leaving. We both laughed.

"Well I better get off to bed. Night." I said before going up to her dormitory. The minute my head hit the pillow I fell asleep. The next morning I walked down to the common room. I didn't see Harry, Ron, or Hermione so I started walking down to the Great Hall. Halfway to the Great Hall I was stopped by none other than Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked in an annoyed tone noticing Malfoy didn't have his usual smirk on his face.

"Julie. Do you want to hang out by the lake after dinner tonight?" Malfoy asked blushing ever so slightly.

"Um... No I have a boyfriend sorry." I said. Once Malfoy walked away I turned around and saw Ron staring down the hall at me. He ran back to the Great Hall. I ran after him hoping he wasn't going to Harry to tell him that I was talking to Malfoy.

Once I got to the Great Hall I saw Ron whispering to Harry with urgency on his face.

"Ron! She is NOT cheating on me! Now quit trying to break us up!" Harry yelled standing up suddenly. Harry stormed out of the Great Hall not even noticing he bumped into me when he passed. I sat away from Ron and Hermione.

"Are you okay?" a dreamy voice came from behind me. I turned around to find a girl with long blonde hair standing behind me with a look of concern in her blue eyes.

"I'm fine." I said quickly. The girl sat down next to me.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. What's your name?" Luna said smiling.

"Julie Black." I said getting up. After classes I went to the common room to see if Harry was there. I stayed in the common room with Neville. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked past Neville.

"Don't go. You'll get Gryffindor in more trouble." Neville said turning around. Hermione put a Full Body-Bind on Neville. I stayed in the shadows watching. After they left I went to bed. The next morning I woke up to Lavander pushing me off my bed.

"LAVANDER!" I shouted when she pushed me off my bed.

"Julie! Harry is in the Hospital Wing. You-Know-Who was in the school last night. He possessed Quirrell. Harry almost got killed. Ron almost got killed last night too. Dumbledore found Harry unconscious in a secret room under the school. You-Know-Who was nowhere to be found." Lavander shouted at me. I was breathless. 'Harry almost died?' I thought. I raced to the Hospital Wing. Halfway there I was stopped by McGonagall.

"Miss. Black. May I ask why you're running in the corridors?" McGonagall asked looking at me sternly.

"Professor. I need to go see Harry." I explained looking down the corridor.

"Fine Miss. Black but no more running in the corridors. It's very dangerous." Professor McGonagall said walking past me. Once she was out of sight I started running to the Hospital Wing. After I got there I saw Harry sitting in his bed with a book.

"Wow. I think that's the first time I've seen you read." I said jokingly. Harry looked up and smiled at me. He waved me over to sit with him.

"Julie. These are my parents." Harry said showing me the book which turned out to be a photo album. I was amazed. Harry looks so much like his father, but he has his mother's eyes. I handed the album back to Harry smiling.

"Your mum is beautiful. I'm sure she was a beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside." I said taking Harry's hand. Harry jerked his hand away.

"Julie. I love you and all but... I see you as my friend. We should see other people." Harry said cringing away from me as if I were going to attack him.

"Fine. I see how it is. You need to see other people. Bye Harry." I said as I walked out of the Hospital Wing. After I got out of the Hospital Wing I started running bawling my eyes out. I sat on a staircase crying until someone found me.

"Are you okay Julie?" I heard Fred and George's voice coming from a little ways down the hall. I jerked my head up and saw Fred and George staring at me. Standing up I ran down the hall and flew into their arms.

"Julie. What happened?" George asked after he recovered from the shock of me running into him.

"Harry broke up with me." I cried. Fred and George started to laugh.

"Julie. You're going to have a lot of moments like this and you got to remember to sort out the guys that would care for you even if you aren't together and the guys that just want to get into your pants." Fred said going down to my level. I nodded and hugged Fred who stood up and hugged me back.

"Come here George." I waved my arm at George. George got in on the hug and we all walked back to Gryffindor tower.

A few days later we were all on the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Lee Jordan, and I were all in the same compartment talking about the year.

"It feels weird going home doesn't it?" both me and Hermione asked at the same time.

"I'm not really going home." Harry said looking out the window. On the way back to London we all played wizards chess, exploding snap, traded wizard cards, and ate LOTS of candy. All in all it was a pretty good year. Hope next year is better.

Yours Truely,

Julie Black


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry it's all in one chapter but that's just my thing with short stories.


End file.
